tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Wolfida VS Helvian Traven
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Here in the Arena, we like to help people settle old grudges, by the getting everything out in the open. Usually by beating the ever loving crap out of one another. That's why we're going to be pitting a Werewolf against their sworn enemies, the Silver Hand. Let us see, for in the Blue Corner we have... Wolfida A former Vampire, gone Werewolf, jeez, talk about jumping from bandwagon to bandwagon... Wolfida was formerly a Dark Brotherhood Assassin, which makes me wonder if he's ever seen anything through to the end. He rose to the rank of silencer before being betralyed by Lucien Lechance for breaking one of the Five Tenets. Wolfida was shot with an arrow and left for dead, until he was found by a group of friendly vampires, who took him in and nursed him back to health for the simple cost of his soul. There he met his lover, Aleri Indoril, who gave him a quick nip and gave him his vampire powers, which he eventually lost to Sir Beren Auld and became a werewolf. A greatswordsman, a loving husband and an animal between the sheets, Wolfida lives up to his name as formidable foe, in and out of werewolf form. But will he be able to hold up against a professional Werewolf slayer? Let us see, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Helvian Traven Helvian, the Night Owl, is a hunter of unknown origins. Destroyer of the mighty Volkihar Clan, who's castle she now resides in, Helvian Traven is the founder of the Hunters of Blood, an organisation dedicated to slaying vampires. Don't these people have anything better to do, other than pick on vampires? I'm starting to feel sorry for the pale skinned blood sucking fiends... Helvian contracted a form of vampirism, whilst she was exploring a cave as a child and, like a hypocrit, she hunts down other vampires as she despises the volkihar clan so much. Helvian can be described as easygoing and cold. People call her the Night Owl, presumably because she likes to stay up late and sleep in... She is a master of close quarters combat, since she is capable of utilizing both arcane arts and melee combats. The types of magic that she uses are fire and frost based, although its more common to see her reckless grappling and slashing, kind of like me really. They she is useful with a sword, she prefers her warhammer. So, let us commence this game of cat and mouse and let's find out which is which... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Wolfida: 3 Helvien Traven: 5 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena